The Rise of Snag Gang
by Crimsonstaticshock
Summary: All gangs are irrelevant. Their failures need to be atoned for, and Maverik is the person to do so. Bare witness to one man's mission to revive Team Snagem from the ashes left in the Orre region. Be there as he attempts to conquer the world. It's a start to finish account of one man's journey to take over the world.


Prologue

 **Authors Note: Now I know that I was 5 chapters and a Prologue into this story, but the fact of the matter is that I wasn't happy with the kind of half ass work I was doing with the story. Chapters were super short, not from a lack of wanting to write, but I was setting myself up to hit you, the reader, with a nice cliffhanger that would make you want to read the next chapter. So my goal for 2017 as well as for the rest of this year is to produce 2 fanfics, this one and another one, and write my novel that I desire to have published. A little forewarning, some of what you will be reading will be the same as what you may have read before. The sole difference is that there will be more content in each chapter. For those who favorite, review, and stay with me. I thank you for your time.**

Every organization in this world is trash. Criminal organizations that are easily thwarted by a kid that randomly stumbles upon their hideout, and slays them out with a team of better trained Pokémon, are not worth existing. How can anyone worth their weight in salt consider themselves to be bad asses, and then go and lose to a kid carrying around a starter Pokémon, a hidden move slave, and four other random Pokémon?

The answer to that question is simple. You don't! Salt, in this case, holds a higher value to me than that of those failed teams. Think of these teams, and some of their plans, makes me want to punch a hole in the moon!

Team Rocket. I can't really say that they had a bad plan. Poor execution maybe, but not really too bad of a plan. Collecting rare and Pokémon that can ultimately take over the world seemed like such a straight forward plan. Hell, Giovanni went as far as to have Niantic Labs create him an artificial Pokémon! Mewtwo, the created Pokémon, ended up turning on him because it found out that Giovanni was lying about being partners, but that's not really the point.

The beginning of the end was marked for this team in Celadon City. Inside the Rocket Casino, because there were only slot machines in there, was a man dressed in black with a giant red R on his shirt standing in front of a poster. When Red walked up to talk to him as he is renowned for, that man dressed in black made three mistakes in the span of five minutes that became the downfall of Team Rocket.

Mistake number one was the man saying, "I'm guarding this poster! Go away or else!" Who does that? Who states that they are guarding something to a ten year old kid with one to six dangerous animals? How was this even remotely smart? What business was it to the teenager?

Mistake number two was the fact that he was left to guard the poster with a Raticate and a Zubat. Now as much as I would like to roast this man, I must remember that Team Rocket is based in Viridian City. That place might as well be the Rattata capital of the Kanto region. I also have to keep in mind that Red's first encounter with Team Rocket was actually in Mt. Moon. So maybe that man got hit with some lack luster scrap Pokémon from their raid. However, with that being said, why on earth was this man guarding a poster? A man competent enough to evolve only one Pokémon is not good enough to guard a hideout! That man alone is proof to the reason why the grunt rank exists.

Mistake number three is his words after he lost the battle. "Our hideout might be discovered! I must tell BOSS!"

For starters, kids are known to get themselves into trouble, and expect an adult to bail them out. In the Kanto region, kids are bailed out of bad situations with the help of Pokémon. So if Red was good enough to defeat the grunt guarding the entrance, why wouldn't he smack up the rest of the grunts? Secondly, after losing the battle, why didn't that Rocket member just beat the kid up? That would've made things easier on Team Rocket. Surely, if you beat up a kid, he will not try to interfere any more. Its mind boggling that a grown up didn't think to just beat a kid down. Are there morals that go along with being in a criminal organization? This is not mentioning that Red's Charmeleon cut Jessie's, a Team Rocket member, Arbok in half at Mt. Moon!

Team Rocket made several more mistakes that resulted in their "disbanding". Their leader being defeated by a kid three times would be more than enough reason for me to leave organization that I'm a part of.

Team Magma's plan was just stupid! It does us no good to expand the land if everyone in the world isn't trying to reproduce, evolve, and expand with it. Maxie is a fool, plain and simple.

Team Aqua is no better. The end goal that their leader Archie was trying to implement just goes to show that pirates don't actually have common sense. With no Atlantis, how in the world would anyone survive in a world that has its seas expanded? At sea? Clearly Archie, nor any members of his team were alive during the storm known as the Winds of Waters.

The two teams together combined for a hodgepodge of idiots whose feud would ultimately bring about the destruction of the world. It's a shame that people that read the legends of Kyorge and Groudon and simply ignore the fact that it could cost them their life if the two should ever be allowed to battle, much less live.

The Winds of Waters was a storm that wiped out all but a few Pokémon. The tears of the surviving Pokémon brought back those who died, but, as the Ferry Lady pointed out; there were no more tears to be shed. There were just dangerous waters. It was later thought to be the work of the legendary Pokémon Kyogre who just so happened to be in the Kanto region.

Kyogre and Groudon both date back to early life. Thousands of years ago, the world was overflowing with natural energy. Both legendary Pokémon did constant battle in their Primal Forms to determine which one would inherit the energy. Humanity as a whole could do nothing more than watch as the titans fought.

It was the legendary dragon of the air, Rayquaza that intervened on the behalf of the people. The power of Rayquaza alone was powerful enough to calm the fighting of Groudon and Kyogre. A thousand years after that, a meteoroid hi the earth causing cracks in the ground thus releasing some more the natural energy that the two Pokémon fought over. This caused yet another battle between the two legendary Pokémon over that energy. Very few humans had a collective memory of how Rayquaza saved their race long ago. It was that wish along with the power of the Meteorite that gave Rayquaza the ability to Mega Evolve. Like last time, this was enough to bring peace to the world.

With all that lore in mind, why would anyone want to capture and control either Groudon or Kyogre? Expanding the land would only cause a conflict with the legendary whale forcing a battle between the legendary Pokémon. This would no doubt force interference from Rayquaza whose power has stopped their battle two times already. Are Team Magma and Team Aqua under the assumption that they would be able to snuff out that power? The same scenario applied to Kyogre expanding the sea. The result would be the same. What is the point? Why make a plan that ultimately ends in Rayquaza ending the battle?

Team Galactic's plan wasn't very smart either. Cyrus, the spiky blue haired leader of the team, wanted to recreate the universe as a whole. Like Team Magma and Team Aqua, this was only possible by obtaining legendary Pokémon that feuded with each other. Dialga, the Pokémon of time, was almost always battling with Palkia, the Pokémon of Space, over territory. This just a result of Dialga being protective of its space.

Team Plasma. Those ultimately were trying to accomplish an impossible goal. Ghetsis wanted to be the sole person with Pokémon, thus making him ruler of the world. His actions didn't make any sense as he never went around killing other Pokémon, or lobbying to make Poke Balls illegal. This team's biggest downfall was that Ghetsis bred Natural, also known as N, to be the leader of Team Plasma. Besides, anyone talking about "liberation!" is ultimately taking about war.

That leads me to Team Snagem. There is so much wrong here. This team operated out of a region that is literally as bad as the Reborn region. Orre had 3 spots that Pokémon would even show up to. How can you even hope to rule the world with shadow Pokémon when there were barely enough Pokémon to go around?

Snagem ended up running into a bit of bad luck with Rui. Somehow she had the ability to spot shadow Pokémon! What gene in your DNA allows someone to spot a shadow Pokémon? Karma is truly a bitch!

However, these organizations all have something very pathetic in common. They were all defeated by children! You get your first Pokémon at the age of ten, and these kids are better than people with ten plus years of experience in battling!

That string of failures comes to an end now. No more trash teams. One shall rule all, and the one that will lead them will be me.

 **Author's Note: Thanks again for spending your time on my work. All reviews are welcome. Let me know what you think. In the next chapter, we will visit another legend as we meet the main character. Keep your eyes out for** _ **The Ashy City.**_


End file.
